


Unpredicted

by Si_Cha



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 雷蒙德邀请教练留下来吃和牛，雷蒙德邀请教练留下来喝一杯。
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Unpredicted

**Author's Note:**

> 标题瞎取的，我也不知道我写了啥，总之希望您喜欢  
> 枪的型号别信，尤其别信Ray那把，我这个菜鸡拿图片瞎对的  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.

这大概是这整个事件中最糟糕的一件事，没能查明杀手的身份，阿斯兰的意外死亡真的只是意外，虽然可能没人会相信这个说法，至于法霍克，那更是一个意外。雷蒙德也不能将此怪罪于他的老板，谁都知道他有多爱他的老婆。但他的下手真的需要好好管教，他们难道不懂得处理尸体要赶巧不赶早吗？他只记得他的后脑勺上是金灿灿的短发，但他是白种人或是黄种人已经没有任何关系了，他的黑人手下也没有给他任何有用的信息，只是告诉他杀手是个白人，这难道需要他们说吗？如果他们告诉他，他是斯拉夫人，情况就会不一样，应该会不一样吧，不是吗？

他现在甚至不能确定自己还有没有机会处理后续事宜，会不会受到来自老板的强烈指责或者惩罚——而不是仅仅被他讽刺道应该投资降落伞事业——他又该如何应对这一惩罚，这些想法飞快地在他脑海里一闪而过。他想，我得活下来，还有，希望敌人的血迹不要把我家院子弄得一团糟。他端着P220，小心翼翼地朝门口迈步，直到他看到地上躺着两具西装革履的尸体，而穿着蓝色运动服的教练手里拿着一把伯莱塔70，伸出四根手指。这是雷蒙德头一次觉得运动服好看。

教练没有想到自己会杀死那两个杀手，他说不上这是因为他无法控制那些小兔崽子，于是干脆把自己也搭进去，还是已经帮了别人忙，又在别人家门口，看到有人暗杀他不如干脆帮他多解决一个问题，还是因为别的什么原因。总之在杀手还没反应过来之前，教练便已经将他们干掉。他站在尸体前，深呼吸，几秒钟后雷蒙德从转角出现，手里端着枪。他朝他比了个四，咕哝着说了几个字，他的意思是，“我已经帮你四次了。”不知道雷蒙德有没有理解他的意思。

不管雷蒙德知不知道他要说什么，反正他没说谢谢，只是回头看了一眼烧烤暖炉一体桌，骂了一句，“那个该死的老滑头。”然后走向大门。

教练拉住他的手臂，他注意到雷蒙德瞥了一眼自己的手，但他没说什么，目光也算友善，教练也就当没有看到，他猜到他要去做什么，却依然问他，“你要去哪？”

“去找我老板。”雷蒙德的声音很不耐烦。

教练看着尸体，在心里叹了口气，既然都帮了他就帮到底吧，“我觉得那边已经完了。”

“什么？”

教练怀疑自己这次叹气发出了声音，因为雷蒙德在用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。教练十分好奇那个叫米奇·皮尔森的人到底何德何能让雷蒙德死心塌地跟着他还失去智商，又或者自己被雷蒙德的外表蒙骗，他其实徒有其表。“我是说我那些孩子们已经把事情搞定了——你把这群孩子毁掉了你知道吗——米奇应该已经没事了。你等等，让我打个电话给......你看，”他举起手机，“电话已经来了。”

“手机给我。”雷蒙德这句话不是请求也不是命令而是单纯地告知教练一件即将发生的事，他抢过手机，接通电话。

“我老板有事吗？”

教练可以听到电话那头黄金时段的声音，又将电话从雷蒙德手里抢回来，雷蒙德瞪他，他没理会。“黄金时段，你有事吗？你们有事吗？”

“我们没事，教练，米奇也没事，你要跟他说两句吗？”

“我他妈跟他有啥好说的。”

雷蒙德听到米奇的名字，又抢回手机，“我......”

他的话被他的老板打断，“是雷吗？”

“是的。你还好吗？”

教练听到米奇问雷蒙德现在什么情况，雷蒙德向他简单地解释是谁为什么做了这件事，他没有提到教练帮他杀死了这两名杀手，他提起弗莱彻，教练想，他要遭殃了，只是别叫我去做这件事。他听到米奇让雷蒙德先解决掉这边的事，然后去找他。这意味着处理尸体。

教练看了一眼地上的死尸，心想这跟他也没什么关系，他抬头看了一眼摄像头，再次在心底里叹气，“永别了，雷。”

雷蒙德顺着教练的视线一瞥，挂掉电话，塞进教练怀里，教练只好从口袋里抽出手，接过手机。他触碰到雷蒙德手上的尾戒，在这个季节有些冰凉。“帮我处理尸体。”他这样说，却没有蹲下，而是往回走。

“行行好吧，我都帮你杀了人。”

雷蒙德没理会他，“不来吃点和牛吗？”

“不用了，我已经吃过早饭了。”教练想离开，脚步却没有动。他想，不是说要处理尸体吗？虽然他不想帮忙。

雷蒙德接下来的举动更加过分，听起来他已经坐下，开始继续吃牛排。“那来喝点酒吧。”他的声音不大，刚好在教练能听到的程度。

“我戒酒了。”教练站在原地，朝雷蒙德喊。

雷蒙德沉默片刻，教练倾斜身体，却仍旧看不到雷蒙德。“我觉得你至少得让你自己冷静下来才能走，你这是第一次杀人吧？你在路上发生车祸多少还是有些麻烦。”

他很少说这么多话，至少在教练与他的相处中是这样。教练看不见他，不知道他是什么表情。这话听起来有点无情无义，不过他是黑帮，自己不是他的同伴，这完全在情理之中，这却没办法抹掉他心里的一丝难受，毕竟他才刚刚救了雷蒙德一命，或者，他暗自承认，让事情更快被解决，但从现在的情形来看，他完全可以说他救了雷蒙德一命。他想反驳，张嘴后又觉得很有道理，他可是刚刚杀了两个人，如果表现得正常那才叫不正常，要他哆哆嗦嗦吐一地他可做不到，但他可以迈开步子，“你说得对。”然后在雷蒙德身边坐下。

“要来点和牛吗？”雷蒙德在教练屁股刚刚沾到椅子上就问他。

既然坐都坐下了，他想，“那就来点吧。” 说完他坐得端端正正，等待上餐。

“餐具在厨房里，自己去拿，记得脱鞋。”

教练不可置信地看着雷蒙德，他尽量摆出夸张的表情，以防雷蒙德从眼镜边缘看不清楚。“你邀请我却要我拿餐具？这又不是我家。再说我可不敢把鞋留在你家门口。”

雷蒙德放下餐具，与教练对视片刻，“我可不想碰你臭哄哄的鞋。”说完起身，走进屋内。

雷蒙德有些后悔让教练留下。教练做事靠谱，态度非常好，虽然有时候话有点多，但不讨厌，而现在他这个样子，实在有点烦人。尽管如此，雷蒙德仍旧帮他拿餐具，还从酒柜里拿出知更鸟12年，他不相信教练所说的关于“戒酒”的鬼话，他不知道教练喜欢喝什么酒，但他肯定没办法拒绝这个。

当雷蒙德拿着酒出现在教练面前时，他注意到教练的眼神亮了一下，“喝点酒压压惊。”尽管他认为教练看起来一点都没有受惊的样子，他看起来就像是天生干这一行的，雷蒙德心想，幸好他不是对手。

教练张嘴，似乎要说什么，又闭上，然后再次张开，“好吧。”

雷蒙德没有像对待弗莱彻那样对待教练，他没问他要上面还是下面，而是直接将烤好的牛排纵向切开，将他没吃的那一部分分给他，毕竟尽管是在火炉旁边，这时候放在外面也很快就会冷掉。

在教练变得放松之后，他更加后悔让教练留下，他开始问为什么他明明应该去处理尸体现在却在这里吃牛排这种话，雷蒙德回答，不吃饱怎么有力气干活，得到了教练的嘲笑。一瓶酒见底后，雷蒙德也逐渐开始相信教练所说的“戒酒”，或者说至少相信他需要戒酒。但他还是忍不住开玩笑，“你不是说你戒酒了吗？”

“我戒了，好几年了。我的互助人会不开心的。”

“你竟然有互助人？你可是爱尔兰人。”

“没有，我没有，逗你玩的。”教练看起来很放松，但还没到醉到说傻话的地步，“我是爱尔兰人，你是种族歧视者。”

“我那是归纳推理。”

教练盯着他，没说什么。然后他突然说道，“你不是要去处理尸体吗？快去吧，你应该还有酒吧。”

雷蒙德越来越后悔自己的决定，不仅仅不应该留下教练，更不应该让他喝酒。“不，我需要你的帮助。”雷蒙德将教练从椅子上拉起来，推着他往前走，注意他的脚步有没有变得歪歪扭扭。教练很正常，一瓶酒下肚后他没有太大的变化，雷蒙德只希望他不会吐在地上，他决定说出来，“你可别吐在我房子里。“

“我从不吐。”

“很好……”雷蒙德突然注意到自己话好像变得有点多，他可没必要告诉教练自己有洁癖，于是他吞掉了剩下的部分。他希望老板的手下能现在就来处理掉这两具尸体，但清理家族意味着他们也是其中的一部分，雷蒙德庆幸老板的种植园足够隐秘。总之不论他们是死是活，他现在联系不上他们，这意味着他要将这两具尸体全部塞进家里的冰柜，还要清理地上的血迹，想想雷蒙德就头疼。好在教练能够帮助他，尽管他刚完成前半部分的任务，就注意到了雷蒙德家的酒柜，可还没等雷蒙德开口，教练便说道，

“我只会睡死过去。”说完环视一周，在地上躺下。

教练的呼吸声很快变得不一样，雷蒙德盯着地上那具仿佛死尸的活人，攥紧拳头大骂，“你他妈个狗逼。”

雷蒙德没管他，而是出去处理外面那摊血迹，来转移自己的情绪。结束后，他仍旧不得不面对这个问题，尽管教练说他不会吐，但他不相信，就和教练说好只做三次却仍然有了第四次，而他说戒酒好几年现在却喝到躺在地上一样。他将教练拖到沙发上，让他侧躺在上面。他可不是担心教练的死活，只是不想把沙发弄脏。雷蒙德将一个垃圾桶放在沙发旁，思索再三后还是将一条毛毯盖在教练身上，最后他抹掉监控记录，完成一切后去找他的老板。

教练醒来的时候天已经黑了，他看了一眼地上的垃圾桶，拿出手机，那些孩子给他们打了很多个电话，直到某一刻才突然停止。他揉了揉太阳穴，几年没碰酒精让他有些头疼，他喊了喊雷蒙德的名字，没有回应，于是往屋外走，在经过酒柜的时候加快脚步。他一边走，一边给雷蒙德发消息，“ _别再找我了，不然我就换号码。_ ”

他拉了拉铁门，门上了锁。不过这可难不倒他，他将烧烤桌旁边的椅子拿过来，将手枪塞进裤子后腰，手机从门缝下推过去，当他坐在墙上时，他听到他的手机震动了一下，屏幕发亮，是一条短信。他从墙上跳下来，拿起手机看了一眼，“ _你可以让我帮你开门的。_ ”

他四下张望，终于看到雷蒙德从他左前方出现，朝他摇晃手机。“你足够清醒了吗？能开车回家吗？”

他不确定，他有太多不确定的事情了，自从厄尼从米奇的种植园抢来叶子之后，一切都变了，他看不懂眼前的这个人，他只知道，在他的想象中，如果雷蒙德问他需不需要送他回家，他给出的回答是，“拜托你了。”


End file.
